It'll All Work Out
by Yuuki Imai
Summary: First it was their father, then it was Riku, and now it's Kai. Anxiety and grief flood all of his thoughts as every minute brings him to his death. But what exactly is he thinking of? An entry for the first challenge of Write the Wrong.


**A/N: This is an entry for the first challenge of Write the Wrong (created by youroctober). I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it XD And yes, the title is the ever famous George Miyagusuku saying.**

**The challenge was to write a character's last speech, if he/she only had a day left to live. Mine's more of a reflection, really :) Review if you like it, and any other helpful comments would be most welcome. (If you don't like it, **_**then don't read it **_**— it's that easy XD)**

**I'd like to thank the person who's given me the inspiration and motivation to keep on writing: Denise (aka DMPMG). Thanks so much, love :3**

**NOTE: This is in Kai's POV :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blood+.**

* * *

**.:: It'll All Work Out ::.**

* * *

"I'm not going to do it," the girl said obstinately.

As always, my sister, Saya, had to be stubborn. She sat across from me at the table, her arms crossed against her chest. Her auburn eyes flared furiously at the man standing behind me.

David, the gaunt man, sighed. "You have no choice; you're going to have to kill Kai whether you like it or not."

It was funny how they could discuss my death right in front of me like this. "Hey, don't I have a say in this? I mean, it is _my_ death you guys are talking about," I muttered, irritated.

They ignored me, continuing to argue over how I was to die.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember how I had gotten into this mess. I was perfectly healthy yesterday! I couldn't believe how one stupid action could cause my life to stop abruptly like this.

I remembered getting assaulted by one of those damned, vampire-like monsters — chiropterans, as they were called — and then the horrible pain as that thing pierced me with its fangs, draining me of most of my blood.

I woke up in the hospital a few hours later, a bit disgruntled but still alive. I had woken up to the sound of David's shouting. Oh, God, that man can get angry. He was screaming into his phone, cussing something about "that damned Delta 67."

It was then that something in my mind clicked together.

Delta 67 was some kind of weird chemical — or something like it ­— that, when introduced to a human's bloodstream, would inevitably turn the said human into a chiropteran.

So now, slowly but surely, I was becoming a monster because some stupid bastard had slipped some Delta 67 in my IV.

My attention snapped back to the present as Saya slammed her fist on top of the table.

"Whoa! Easy on the wood, sis," I reprimanded.

She looked at me intently, whispering, "I'm not going to let you die. We _will_ find a way to stop you from turning into a monster."

"Saya, do you remember what happened to Dad?" I asked her.

She nodded slowly.

"Well, the same thing is about to happen to me — _is _happening to me," I continued. "There's nothing anyone will be able to do to stop it. My time's running out, Saya. So when I start. . .changing, you'll have to kill me before I completely lose my dignity of dying as a human."

Her lips trembled. "There's no other way we could stop it?" Her voice broke halfway through the sentence and tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

I leaned over the table and put my hand on her face, wiping the warm tears with my thumb. "It's only your blood that will be able to kill me," I whispered, my tone apologetic. We knew, only too well, that it was the chiropteran queen's blood — Saya's blood — that could kill the lower-class monsters.

- - -

I stared absentmindedly at the ceiling of my room that night, unable to sleep. The sound of a song being played on the cello drifted through the walls — Saya's chevalier must be with her.

I wonder what it would be like to die. . .to become part of nothingness. . . .What if Saya's resolve to kill me wavered at the wrong moment? What then? Will it force David and the other members of the Red Shield to kill me instead? Will Saya be provoked into killing _them_ for that? A nauseating feeling slithered through my stomach.

It wasn't long before I had realized that I had to make a big sacrifice — probably the biggest in my life.

_Suicide_.

I had my father's M1911 pistol stuffed in the edge of my mattress. If I had to be killed, I'd do it myself. Saya doesn't have to suffer for this. She doesn't have to be the one to shoulder everything. And, besides, I made her a promise that I would do everything I could to help lighten the burden that eradicating the chiropterans brought her.

Pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil from under my pillow, I decided to write my last testimony — proof that I had chosen this fate on my own.

_Saya_, I wrote. I might as well address this to her.

_I broke my promise. I was supposed to live long enough to see this whole mess through to the end _— _until we had won the raging war against the chiropterans._

_Remember when you first came to join our family? We had great times, didn't we? Those memories will never go away; they are important to all of us. So whenever you feel depressed, you can look back on all that._

_Okay, so maybe I wasn't the best older brother. I was a pathetic wreck when you came to join us. I wish I could've put more effort into trying to be part of this family _— _I never felt that I'd fit in. But you had it worse, didn't you? When we found out what you really were? I admit that I felt shocked, but I realized that no matter what you are, you'd always be my sister _— _our relationship goes beyond blood. _

_Dad was right, Saya, about there being rough and crazy times. But as long as we had faith in ourselves, we could do anything. And I know that this will soon end, with you as the hero of this epic life story._

_I did a lot of things that I regret, but the choice I'm about to make is something that I know is for the best. When Riku _—

I stopped short. It was hard to think about my deceased brother, still very painful. I scratched that phrase out, knowing that it would hurt Saya even more to be reminded of that bleak moment in our lives.

Rereading all that I had written so far, I frowned. This was absolutely stupid! I crumpled it up and threw it aside. "Ugh," I groaned. Saya doesn't need that crap from me; it would only make everything harder than it already was.

I took out another piece of paper and scribbled something in the middle of the page.

_Nankurunaisa_.

I smiled, reading my father's favorite saying.

I looked out the window to see the opalescent glimmer of the full moon. I silently apologized to it, because soon I was going to ruin the serene enchantment that it had placed over the city.

"It'll all work out," I whispered. "_Nankurunaisa_," I repeated.


End file.
